The Hot Springs Hot Encounter!
by JanieHart
Summary: Tsuzuki and hisoka go to the hot springs! But waht will await them there? rewritten


Hart: Douzo! Hi!! Janie Hart here!!! I've seen a little of the show, but not very very much gomen. LOL! But I hope you like this story! 

Hisoka: What are you talking about? 

Hart: U know, baka! 

Hisoka:I'm afraid of you. 

Hart: ::evil laugh:: Aw, come on, I'll never do anything to you. Anyway! Hisoka's my favorite character from Yami No Matsuei, though I haven't seen very much of the show. I read alot about it tho, and many fanfics. I'll get the series on DVD when I get the money, but now, I want to write! I *hart* yoai, but this series have the coolest plots and characters. I admit I don't have great spelling, but please forgive me. Anyway! Let me shut up and let you read the fic! Enjoy!!!! 

*-~- 

The Hot Springs Hot Encounter! By Janie Hart 

One day, Hisoka and Tsuzuki go to the Hot Springs for an assignment. 

It is beautiful, the pools of water are hot, sparkling blue as the ocean, eventhough it is up in the mountain. 

They decide to go right for the hot springs because Tsuzuki didn't want to work on the case and Hisoka wanted to relax too. They got undressed in there rooms and put on fluffy robes and went outside to get into the hot pools. 

"Baka, we have to work, baka!!" Hisoka yells at him. 

Tsuzuki wagged his yellow tail. "Onegai!! Soka-chan! But the water looks so nice. :D " 

"Well, okay........." Hisoka answered. They needed a break, anyway, after all that had happened in Kyoto. It was safe to say, Tsuzuki was very stressed, and so was he after that moment in the fire when he realized.... 

Hisoka didn't know what he realized. Only the aching strange feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Tsuzuki _that_ way. What way? No no, he didn't think about Tsuzuki in anyyway at all. 

"Silly." said Tsuzuki, looking ready to glomp him big. "You think too much!" but Hisoka couls see that bit of darkness lingering in Tsuzuki's ameythist eyes, a pretty purple, smiling almost like an angel. 

"Baka!" Hisoka says, hitting over the head. He blushed as red as a strawberry, very embarrassed that Tsuzuki had noticed him thinking. "Tsuzuki no baka!" 

"Hidoi!!!" The puppy whined. 

So they go to the Hot Springs. 

Hisoka could not look away from Tsuzuki's body as he walked behind him. Dressed in a loose yukata, it looks like it was about to slip from his shuolders, Hisoka continued to gaze at the tall strong body before him. The muscled arms were seen through the yukata, so perfect! 

But then.... 

CRASH!!! 

Hisoka had bumped into a girl that he did not see walking from a different path! 

She was a nother visitor to the hot springs. Hisoka stared at her. She had eyes that were blue as the ocean and sky, and were just as deep. Her perfectly braided hair shone black like a raven's. Her midnight yukata matched perfectly, with silver and gold threading thru it. Her lips, which, were parted and soft pink as sakura, hypnotized him with there movements. 

"Hello!" She said, voice singing. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" 

"Uh" Hisoka answered, still watching her mouth. "I'm fine, thanks. What's you're name?" 

"Oh!" She giggled. "It's Arianna Kokoro. But you can call me Ari-chan, every one does it!" 

"Hello, Ari-chan." Hisoka said, smiling. Tsuzuki who was watching this very carefully felt this heart swell with jealousy at Hisoka smiling at this pretty firl. 

Who was she? Tsuzuki thought to himself. She had flawless skin, and her eyes there were colorful, with specks of gold and sapphire.... and... silver. He did not have a good feelign about her. Hisoka, tho, could not, look away. He was enchanted that such a lovely young lady had accidentally crashed into him. 

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked. 

"I am here on vacation too! Hey, is that your boyfirned? He is very very hot!" She grinned at the man. 

Hisoka blushed again, even more this time. "N-no!! It's not like that at all!!!" He stammered. Ari giggled, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she did so. The young man before her was beat red and he was sputtering like a water fountain. He was just so cute that she wanted to hug him. But instead, she only giggled some more and told him just how cute he was. Off to the side, Tsuzuki was practicaly blowing steam from his ears. How dare this stranged eyed colored girl interupt his time with his Hisoka!

Tsuzuki always new from the beginning that Hisoka was different from his other partners. There was something about that small blond hair, emerald colored eye boy that caught his attention. As he continued to watch, Tsuzuki became even more angered. How could Hisoka ignore him so easily? Didn't he want to spend some time alone together? Wasn't that why he agreed to go to the Hot Springs? Deciding to step in, Tsuzuki spoke up "Soka-chaaan-----" Inu ear and tail popped up. "Stop ignoring your partner----------"

But suddenly, Ari-chan gives a blood-curdling scream, grabs her head, and then collapses to her knees painfully.

"Ari-chan!!" She could hear Hisoka worriedly shout.

Ari-chan try to stand up, smiling reassuringly but then she lifts a hand to her temple and goes, "Ohhhh~" and faints into Hisoka's arms. 

TO BE CONTINUED

*-~- 

Hart: Oh no! Hisoka! What did you do?!

Hisoka: Urusei! ("Shut up" in Japanese)

Hart: Don't tell me to urusei!! I'm writing you! :D I hope you all like this first chapter!! What's going to happen to Ari-chan? Why did she faint like that?? How is Tsuzuki going to get Hisoka back?!?! Come for the next chapter! Jamatta ne!


End file.
